


Threesome

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Movie inspired, Post Series, Slight Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: After almost a decade of radio silence, Veronica gets two calls in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself from a few other pieces I'm working on and can't seem to edit properly. This piece probably needs some editing too. Sorry.

Veronica shot up in her bed and gasped loudly. She had a hand up on her chest, holding her shirt away from her skin. She looked around, realizing she was home and the images still in her mind were only from the nightmare. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw Piz sleeping soundly. She smiled a tiny bit. He looked so at peace and that calmed her. She turned and slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. She took a clean glass out of the dish rack and filled it with water. She brought the glass to her lips and drank. She stopped to take a breath and was about to drink more, but she heard her cell phone. She lowered the glass to the counter and looked at the clock. It was after midnight. She walked to her bag and pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. The number was unknown. She held the phone for a moment then cursed her own curiosity. She swiped to answer and brought the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Veronica?”

Veronica blinked. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. She leaned against the counter and licked her lips slowly. “Duncan?”

He chuckled and paused. “Yea. It's been a while. How are you?”

“Uh, good. Thanks.” She was still processing hearing her ex boyfriend's voice in her head. She hadn't talked to him since she helped him sneak himself and his baby out of the country. She blinked as she realized that baby was almost ten years old now. “How's Lilly?”

Duncan chuckled a bit more. “She's good. Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “I'm good too, if you were curious.” 

Veronica smiled. “That's good, Duncan.”

“I've thought about calling you so many times, Veronica.” His voice sighed out the words. “It's great to hear your voice.”

“Uh. I have a boyfriend.” Veronica felt her heart pound in her chest. 

Duncan let out a soft laugh. 

Before he replied, Veronica's phone buzzed. “I suddenly got popular.” She chuckled. “Hang on.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID. She blinked. “I have to take this. I'll be right back.” She switched to the other call and put the phone back up to her ear. “Hey, Logan.”

“Veronica.”

Hearing his voice spiked her blood pressure. She smirked at the rush and tried her best not to let it show. “Been a while.”

“Yea. I need your help.” Logan wasn't in the mood to banter. Something serious must have happened.

“I, uh. I don't really do that anymore.” Veronica walked towards her little balcony and opened the door. 

“Please, Veronica. I don't trust anyone else.” Logan was emotional. His voice was strained and worn, like he had been crying.

“Logan, I-” She heard the call-waiting beep on her phone and had to smirk at it. “I have a confession. I have Duncan on the other line. Want to say hello so I can figure out what he needs me for tonight?”

“Duncan called you?” Logan's voice was soft.

“First time since high school. Apparently, Pirates are nostalgic tonight.” 

Logan cleared his throat. “Uh, yea. You sure you don't want it to be private?”

Veronica had to grin. “I want our conversation to be private, but I'm too curious to let him sit. If he wants it private, he can call me when I'm not supposed to be sleeping.”

Logan chuckled. “You are asleep at 9:23 at night?”

Veronica paused. “I'm in New York. It's after midnight.” She bit her bottom lip.

“Oh.” Logan sighed. “I, uh, I didn't know.”

“Hang on, let me stop this beeping. I'll be right back.” Veronica tried for cheerful. She switched to Duncan and let out a dramatic sigh. “Duncan?”

“Still here. Everything ok?” Duncan was still relaxed.

“Yea, Logan called. I can make it a threeway.” She winced at the word choice. “The call, that is.”

Duncan laughed. “Sure, it's been a while since I talked to him. It will save me the call.”

“Ok, let me-” She fiddled with her phone and brought it back to her ear. “Still there, Duncan?”

“I am.” He happily chimed.

“Logan?”

“Hey DK. How's it going?” Logan's voice was happier than it had been.

“Great, Logan. How's things with you?” Duncan asked.

“Uh, could be better, but could be a lot worse.” Logan chuckled. “If you are calling, does that mean you aren't running anymore?”

“Actually, yea. I'm coming in at the end of the week.” 

Veronica gasped softly.

“Really? That's great, man!” Logan seemed genuinely happy. “How's it going to work? Are you in the clear for running off with your kid?”

“Yea, heavy fine, but since I legally had parental rights, it's more a slap for leaving illegally and not dotting the I's in some paperwork.” Duncan was smiling. Veronica could hear it. 

“That's great, Duncan. Are you going to California?” She asked

“I am. Are you not there?” Duncan's voice faltered a bit.

“She's in New York. I just found out three minutes ago.” Logan chuckled.

“Veronica? Who are you talking to in the middle of the night?” Piz stumbled into the kitchen.

Veronica had to laugh. “Hang on, guys.” She lowered the phone to her chest. “Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I can go out on the balcony.”

“No, it's fine. Is everything ok?” Piz walked over to her and kissed her temple before stealing her water and sipping some.

“I think so.” Veronica grinned.

“Who is that?” Duncan asked softly. “She said she had a boyfriend. I assumed it was you.”

Logan chuckled uncomfortably. “That's Piz, my replacement. I didn't realize they would still be together.”

“Still? How long have they been together?” Duncan asked.

“Um. Nine years? After you left, we got back together, after a while. Then, before Valentine's Day, we broke up. She started seeing him after that.” Logan sighed.

“Oh, what did she dump you for?” Duncan asked softly.

“What makes you think she dumped me?” 

“Um. History.” Duncan laughed.

“I actually dumped her before Christmas that year.” Logan answered defensively. “Then we got back together in January.”

“Sounds like you didn't want to get her gifts for the holidays.” Duncan chuckled.

Logan had to laugh at him. “It's complicated and she's probably listening.”

Veronica gasped. “I am not.”

Logan giggled. “See?”

“It's weird listening to hear your love life from other people.” Veronica sighed.

“I didn't realize you were still with Piz.” Logan sighed softly.

“Not still. With Piz again.” Veronica corrected.

“Ah.” Logan sighed.

“What kind of name is Piz?” Duncan laughed.

Logan had to laugh. “I asked the same thing.”

“He's just another boyfriend of mine that Logan beat up.” Veronica sighed, smirking.

“Dude.” Duncan laughed. “You can't go around beating up her boyfriends.”

Logan sighed. “There was a sex tape.” 

Veronica lost her smile. “Hey. He forgives you. Mostly.” 

“I thought he did it.” Logan tone was soft and unsure. “Like when Aaron did it to Lilly.”

Veronica blinked. She hadn't thought of that. She always assumed he just assumed because Piz was her boyfriend, that he was just acting like her protector from bad things. She hadn't considered Lilly's death. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Dude.” Duncan softly said.

“Anyway, apparently, I was wrong.” Logan's voice recovered. 

“I'm sure Duncan doesn't need to know the details of my sex tape.” Veronica chuckled, trying to get off the subject.

“I know something about it.” Duncan started. “Well, not the content.” He chuckled. “My dad told me about it.”

“What? Weird.” Logan laughed. “Sick and pervy runs in the family then?”

Veronica could almost hear Duncan rolling his eyes. “Because she stole his hard drive.”

Veronica held her breath.

“Um. She did what?” Logan asked softly.

“I gave it back.” Veronica tried to act innocent. It never worked.

“He was impressed with you, Veronica. And how quickly you hacked it.” Duncan chuckled.

“Hacked?” Logan asked, bewildered. Then it dawned on him. “Mac helped.”

“Mac?” Duncan asked. “Do I know her?”

“Cindy Mackenzie, brunette, adorable. She's good with computers.” Veronica's voice got quieter. “Dated Cassidy for a bit.”

Logan didn't say anything. Veronica pictured the night on the roof of the Neptune Grand and thought Logan might be thinking the same thing.

“Ahh, yea. She had a streak of purple in her hair, right?” Duncan was still chipper.

“Yea, it was blue or red, though.” Veronica couldn't help but smile. “She went to Hearst too.”

“So, why would you steal Jake's hard drive?” Logan was asking Veronica.

“To figure out who were members of Castle.” Veronica answered like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Duncan coughed. “That part made my dad mad.”

“What the fuck is Castle?” Logan asked.

“Secret society at Hearst.” Veronica answered.

“Silly secret societies.” Duncan chuckled.

Veronica giggled back.

“I'm missing out on something, aren't I?” Logan asked.

“With Veronica? Usually a few things.” Duncan responded. “I was in a secret society at Neptune High.”

“There wasn't a secret society at Neptune High, Donut.” Logan chuckled.

“Veronica had pictures of us.” Duncan laughed. “Guess you didn't tell anyone about us?”

“No, I did have to threaten outing you guys senior year though when one of your fellow members tried to steal the senior class trip money.” Veronica chuckled.

“I always knew there was stuff I didn't know about you. I'm thinking that list is pretty long now.” Logan spoke with a soft laugh. 

Veronica couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed. “So, Duncan, you called me. Was it just to tell me you and Lilly are coming home?”

“So weird there's another Lilly Kane.” Logan mumbled.

“She's a little calmer than her aunt was.” Duncan chuckled. “And yes, I wanted to see if you are going to the reunion.”

“Um. I wrote the date down in my calendar to specifically avoid that event.” Veronica smirked. 

“Even if I'll be there?” Duncan was pouting.

“Well, maybe if you will be there.” Veronica sighed. “Piz would like to see Wallace and Mac.”

“The flagpole kid? How do they know each other?” Duncan asked.

“College roommates. Small world, Duncan.” Veronica said. “Are you going, Logan?”

“I doubt it. I'm sure I'll see Donut around though.” Logan was hiding something.

Duncan cleared his throat. “Well, I think I'm being dismissed, Logan. I'll give you a call in a couple days and we'll get together.”

“Sure thing, man. It's been too long.” Logan was smiling.

“Bye Veronica. I hope to see you at the reunion.” 

Veronica sighed. “I'll think about it, but don't be too shocked if I make other plans.” 

Duncan chuckled. “Alright. I'll talk to you guys later. I'm glad you called and interrupted us, Logan. This was fun.” 

“Yea.” Logan added softly.

“Bye Duncan.” Veronica said.

Duncan hung up on his end.

“That was less awkward than I would have thought it to be.” Logan smirked.

“I think we're still recovering from the shock.” Veronica twirled a pen around. “So, what do you need?”

“How much has that been eating away at you while Duncan talked about the reunion?” Logan laughed.

“Only a little. I mean it, Logan. I don't do that stuff anymore. I haven't since I left Neptune.” Veronica sadly spoke.

“Why not? You lived for it.” Logan was still holding back.

Veronica suspected he was going to say it was one of the things that ruined their relationship, but she was glad he didn't. She was not in the mood for a big fight over her curiosity and his mating choices. “So, what do you need help with?”

“Bonnie DeVille was found murdered in her bathtub early this morning.” Logan sighed.

“The singer?” Veronica asked.

“The very one. You might remember her by another name.” Logan took a deep breath. He was obviously fighting back emotion. “Remember Carrie Bishop?”

“Whoa. Yea. I think I knew she was a singer.” Veronica took a moment to remember the gossip queen of Neptune High. 

“We had dated, off and on, for the last couple years. Though, this past year, I was more of her sponsor than anything else.” Logan's voice got quiet. “I was the one who found her.”

“Oh, Logan. I'm so sorry.” Veronica's heart was doing flips trying to decide how to react. She was jealous, heartbroken, empathic. 

“I'm their number one suspect.” Logan coughed the words out and Veronica could hear his small sniffles.

“Wow.” Veronica knew he couldn't have done anything. He was pissed at her, but never would have hurt her, or anyone female. He wasn't a killer. 

“I need your help.” Logan's voice was raw and weak.

“I'm not sure what I can do, Logan.” Veronica felt bad.

“I understand you are almost a lawyer?” Logan's voice picked up a bit.

“Almost. I take my bar exam in six weeks.” Veronica was proud. “So, almost a lawyer in New York.”

“I could really use some help picking out a lawyer. I don't know who to trust.” Logan's voice wavered. “I would love it if you came over and just helped me weed out the moochers and poachers.” 

Veronica paused and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't help him. “Well, since I'll be in town for the reunion anyway.” She sighed dramatically.

“Really?” Logan was happy.

“Apparently. I mean, Duncan Kane returns? Wallace and Mac to drag me out? Tell me Dick is balding.” Veronica giggled.

“No, but I could probably shave a bald spot for you if it will guarantee you coming.” Logan laughed.

Veronica was silent as she thought about how funny that would be.

“You are thinking about it, aren't you?” Logan kept laughing.

“I am. I'm imagining him getting upset and sulking and it seems glorious.” Veronica giggled some more. “Ok, Echolls. I'll help you out.”

“I'll book your flight tomorrow. Day after too soon to come out?” Logan was giddy.

“Sounds good.” Veronica sighed. “I can cover the flight though.”

“Nonsense. You wouldn't be coming if I hadn't asked. Go back to bed and I'll call you tomorrow with the information.” 

Veronica wanted to growl, but held it in. He was right. “Fine.”

“Thank you, Veronica. It's nice that after nine years of radio silence, I can still depend on you.”

“That and I better see a bald spot on Dick.” Veronica chuckled.


End file.
